History of: Canada
by Yagurt
Summary: Who? Canada of course! Journey through vast lands and discover the origins of Canada and his history! No need for history books to learn about him! Who needs them anyway when you have Hetalia! Ratings will change based on topic. Historical Fic


**A/N:**

Just wanted to make a historical fic.

Most people don't know how one country started or maybe only know bits of it.

Well here I am doing this historic fic.

I can't guarantee I'll get every fact accurate, but I will try.

Also can't promise I will update quick.

Got other fics to worry about.

Puls my laziness...

* * *

Rating will change.

Current warning: NOTHING BAD.

Current Rating: K for Kiddy~

* * *

**Prehistoric First European Contact**

**1606**

A strong breeze passes through the tall grass of the land, dancing between the leaves of tall trees and pushes Prehistoric Canada to the gentle soft Earth, making him pout. Sighing, he stays on the ground and pets his polar bear companion, Kumajiro. The tall grass hides little Canada away from the scene, or as if shielding him, and blocks his vision at the same time.

Smiling to himself, little Canada pushes his little body up and off of the ground, with the help of Kumajiro, and continues to walk through the grass field. Animals of all sorts call out in the open, free and loud, communicating with each other and little Canada smiles more. He can feel the life of this huge land pumping through his toddler-like body, the rivers coursing through his veins, the landscapes acting as his bones and the life existing here in place of his nervous system. The land was a part of him, and he was a part of this land.

"Who are you?" The little bear asks for practically the millionth time, looking up at him and breaking the silence.

"Kanata. [1]" The small boy replies, scratching the back of Kumajiro's ear and stares at the scenery of his land.

It was just him and his inhabitants.

* * *

**10th Century**

Little Canada widens his eyes and a small gasp escapes his lips. He feels a ship resting on his water, _his _land and foreign feet pressing onto the soft Earth, _his _Earth. He looks to the side and at his companion, Kumajiro. He can sense it too, Canada knows it. An unspoken conversation passes between the two and they both rush over to the foreigners, or try to as Canada's small legs can take him.

With the tranquility the land already possess, the loud chatter of a big, bustling old man makes Canada uncomfortable. Little Canada grabs Kumajiro and hides his face into his fur, hoping that he wouldn't get noticed. But unfortunately for him, little Canada _was _noticed and the man walks over to him.

The old man kneels down to his height. "Ello there little guy, is this yo land?" He asks gently, smiling at Canada.

Little Canada lowers Kumajiro and sees the smile on the mans face, automatically knowing he means no harm. He nods softy and blushes, not used to visitors. "Who are you?" Kumajiro asks, knowing Canada was too shy to ask the question on his own.

"The names Bjarni Herjólfsson, I'm a Norseman [2] explora' from Iceland." Bjarni smiles. "I suppose me father ain't here...?" He jokes, knowing this wasn't Greenland.

Bjarni was a merchant captain, based in Norway, but visits his father every summer in Iceland. One year he sailed to Iceland to visit his parents as usual, only to find that his father had gone to Greenland. So he takes his crew and sets off to find him. During that voyage, Bjarni was blown off course by a storm with no map or compass and obviously was lost. He saw a piece of land that was not Greenland. It was covered with trees and mountains, which was Canada and although his crew begged him to not go, he refused and looked around. And here he is now.

Canada shakes his head and Bjarni chuckles. "Ain't that something..." He sighs and picks Canada up, placing him on one side of his shoulders, as if he was a sack of potatoes. Kumajiro crawls to the other side and Canada giggles as Bjarni shakes him.

"Nice piece of land you got here my boy..." Bjarni smiles, looking around.

With that, Bjarni walks with the young boy, exploring the land only Canada's eyes have ever seen. Chatting with the young lad, he grew fond of him and especially the land of this fella. It was peaceful and undisturbed, which Bjarni hopes stays that way. Off to the west, he sees low-lying hills covered with forests.

He sets the boy down and brings a hand to his own chin, stroking lightly. The land looks hospitable and interesting, but Bjarni was still eager to reach Greenland to see his parents. He looks down at Canada and kneels to his height, patting his head. "Really nice fella you are." Bjarni chuckles.

Canada laughs in response, grinning at the nice man.

He grunts as he straightens himself and pats the dirt off of his clothing. "Well I need to be going off lad..." Bjarni says slowly.

Though the visit was fun, Canada pouts and nods.

Bjarni laughs and pats his head again. "It was fun bein' here, thats for sure." He says and the two of them walk back to Bjarni's ship.

Canada watches as the ship sails far, waving at Bjarni. It was all new to little Canada, not used to foreigners but Bjarni was nice. It makes his heart swell in delight when he hears that someone likes his land. It makes him very happy. Bjarni waves back as well and eventually arrives at Greenland. Settling with his father, he reports his findings of Greenland but no one was interested in them until, after his father's death, he returns to Norway.

Canada would have another visitor now...

.:::.

Canada smiles as he feels foreigners once again setting foot on his land. He grins down to Kumajiro. "Another explorer! It was kinda boring when Bjaai left..." Canada says softly and Kumajiro nods in agreement. It was cute how little Canada couldn't pronounce the man's name. Picking up the bear, he walks towards the source of the new explorer.

A serious looking man, not much younger that Bjarni, stands tall, looking around. He spots Canada but pays no attention and begins to walk off. Canada follows after the man, curious to where he was going. He sets the bear down and Kumajiro follows by Canada's side.

The walk was long and after a few minutes, Canada tugs on the man's leg. "Who are you?" He asks, tilting his head.

The man pauses and looks down at the boy. He stares for a few minutes, which makes Canada uncomfortable before placing a hand on his own chest. "My name is Leifr Eiríksson, a Norse explorer from Iceland." He says in a serious voice.

"Oh like Bjaai!" Canada smiles happily.

Leifr stares at the boy, confused to who he was talking about. "Bjarni Herjólfsson you mean?" Leifr muses.

Canada nods in response.

"I came here because of him." Leifr says and starts to walk off.

Canada follows after him, Kumajiro trailing behind.

After Bjarni made his official report in Norway, Leifr bought his ship and hired a crew of thirty-five people and sought out to find this land.

Leifr suddenly stops and Canada looks up at him, confused. He follows Leifr's gaze and smiles to himself. Leifr was looking at what is now Canada's Atlantic coast. The view amases Leifr, making him hold his breath. The water sways against the land, the seagulls calling out and the sun casting a orange-pink glow onto the surface of the water. It looks very peaceful.

After finding this, Leifr Eiríksson, made Viking settlement on the northernmost tip of L'Anse aux Meadows, Newfoundland in the Canadian province of Newfoundland and Labrador. It is the only known site of a Norse or Viking village in Canada, and in North America outside of Greenland.

"Vinland... [3]" Leifr says out loud, looking over at his accomplishments.

Canada only smiles, not troubled by the settlement Leifr made.

* * *

**500 Years Later**

"Cabot! I found china!" A kid just like the size of Canada, calls out happily.

Canada looks at the kid in confusion. He isn't this so called 'China'. Canada grips his bear and just stares as an older man stands next to the kid, examining Canada.

"I'm positive this isn't China son..." The old man says, his voice deep.

"Oh..." The kid says in realization.

The old man was John Cabot, an England commissioned Genoan explorer that was inspired by Christopher Columbus. He wanted to prove if a Northern route would be shorter to reach the West Indies. So far he was wrong.

"Alright, let's go." John said to his son.

Canada pouts as they leave onto the ship.

.:::.

Once again, Canada was really happy when he felt more visitors, and two of them. Looking at Kumajiro, the two of them head over to the new visitors. He hopes they are a bit more...curious to explore Canada, not like the last ones. Already arriving there, loud voices can be heard. Shyly, Canada secretly approaches them, not use to such unruly behavior. They haven't notice Canada standing in between them and he tries to grab their attention.

"I think I just saw a kid somewhere..." one with short, dark hair and green eyes says.

"I-I'm over here..." Canada says softly but the other man, one who almost looks like the dark hair man, but has curly, light brown hair and chartreuse eyes speaks over Canada and so he wasn't heard.

"They're probably hiding from your ugly face Spain!" He chuckles, shooting an arragant look in this 'so called' Spain's direction.

"Portugal, amigo, why you have to be so mean?" Spain chuckles back. "The kid probably ran because of your loud self."

This Portugal tsks and crosses his arms. "Yeah yeah whatever. I want to go, nothing interesting here." Portugal hums, already starting to walk back to the ship.

"Oi hermano!" Spain calls out, chasing after Portugal who just left. "Don't leave without me!"

Canada frowns a bit as he watches the two board onto their ship and leave. They haven't walked around his land and didn't see the beautiful sights. With a shrug, Canada walks back into the forest, playing with Kumajiro.

* * *

**[1]** _Kanata_ - Iroquoian word for "settlement", a popular belief of the origin of the name "Canada"

**[2]** _Norseman _- a member of the group of people as a whole who speak one of the North Germanic languages as their native language, but is now called Old Norse language. The meaning of Norseman was "people from the North" and was applied primarily to Nordic people originating from southern and central Scandinavia. The common term for Norseman in the medieval period was Vikings_  
_

**[3]** _Vinland _- the name given to an area of North America by the Norsemen, about the year 1000 CE

* * *

**A/N:**

So what do you think?

You can also send me requests on what country you want me to do but as a PM.

Reviews are much appreciated :D


End file.
